Demam
by Reznurzat30
Summary: Hanya kisah sepasang remaja yang tak ada ikatan apa apa mengalami hal biasa./reupload/fixed/TYPOS/OOC/enjoy!


**Demam**

"hujan?"

Tetes demi tetes jatuh ke wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu. Sedikit demi sedikit hujan mulai menderas, pemuda tersebut pun mencari tempat berteduh di dekat kafe. Hingga ia bertemu gadis bersurai ungu yang sedang kedinginan.

"Hinata-chan!"

Gadis yang bernama Hinata tersebut menoleh merasa dipanggil oleh suara bariton yang ia kenal.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"yo Hinata! sedang apa kau disini? lihat! kepalamu basah kuyup semua!" seru pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

"i-iya tadi aku hendak pergi belanja, te-tetapi hujan tiba tiba turun, d-dan aku tidak menemukan tempat berteduh saat hujan turun…" ucap Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jarinya.

"ooh… ini pakailah biar kau tidak kedinginan" ucap naruto seraya memberikan kemeja yang ia pakai.

"l-lalu Naruto-kun sendiri bagaimana? a-apa na-Naruto-kun tidak kedinginan?"

"tenang saja, aku ini tahan dingin kok!" Naruto memamerkan senyum lima jari khasnya.

"a-arigatou Naruto-kun"

Hinata tau bahwa Naruto selalu baik pada teman temannya dan lebih mementingkan teman dari pada diri sendiri. Itulah sifat yang disukai oleh Hinata, bersamaan dengan sifat-sifat lainnya. Ya, Hinata menyukai Naruto, bahkan rasa itu sudah tumbuh pada tahun pertama sekolah menengah pertama mereka.

Lama mereka menunggu, hujan tak kunjung reda. Hari sudah semakin sore, dan sebentar lagi mau malam. Hinata khawatir jika hujan tak kujung reda hingga malam nanti, bagaimana ia akan pulang? Bagaimana jika Naruto sakit?

"hmm... Hinata... bagaimana kita berteduh saja di apartement ku? lebih baik kita berteduh disana, apartementku tidak terlalu jauh kok..."

"a-aku mengikuti Naruto-kun saja" Jawab Hinata dengan lirih. Hei, memang apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Naruto di apartementnya nanti?

"Yosh! Ayo kita lari saja melewati hujan ini, kau jangan lupa gunakan kemejaku untuk menutupi kepalamu ya... biar kau tidak terkena flu." seru Naruto dengan wajah yang berseri seri.

"na-Naruto-kun sendiri bagaimana?" Hinata khawatir melihat Naruto hanya berbalut kaos tipis, bagaimanapun manusia biasa pasti akan sakit kalau kehujanan di suhu yang dingin ini.

"tak apa apa akusudah biasa hujan hujanan!" ujar Naruto dengan percaya diri, masih dengan senyuman lima jari khasnya itu.

Akhirnya mereka berlari lari menuju apartement Naruto, melewati kerumunan orang orang yang sedang mencari tempat berteduh, hingga tanpa sengaja Naruto terjatuh karena batu yang menyandungnya.

"Ittai!"

"kau tidak apa apa Naruto-kun?" terlihat bahwa dahi Naruto sudah memerah karena tertabrak tiang didepannya.

"daijoubu, ayo kita sudah mau sampai, tinggal belok di blok depan itu!" seraya menujuk belokan tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh.

Ketika sampai didepan gedung apartement yang tidak terlalu tinggi, mereka menaiki tangga dikarenakan lift yang sedang tidak beroperasi.

'kepalaku tiba tiba pusing, sepertinya gara gara terantuk tiang tadi, tiang sialan' umpatan kecilterucap dalam batin Naruto sambil memegangi kepala yang terasa berdenyut denyut.

"kau tak apa apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata yang dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan terhuyung merasa khawatir.

"d-daijoubu, hanya sedikit pusing mungkin karena kepalaku menabrak tiang tadi…" Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang tubuhnya basah kuyup semua, lalu memperhatikan badannya yang hanya tertutup oleh kaos lengan panjang dan kemejanya yang sudah basah semua. Terlihatlah lekuk tubuh yang terlihat seksi, eh….

 **BLUSH**

Muka Naruto memerah karena pikirannya yang melayang kemana mana, ia langsung menggeleng gelengkan kepala, menghilangkan pikiran tidak baik yang entah kenapa datang tiba tiba.

"na-Naruto-kun? kenapa? mukamu kok merah, apa jangan jangan kau demam?" reflek Hinata memegang dahi Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya, membuat Naruto salah tingkah dan makin membuat pipinya memerah.

"da-daijoubu, ayo masuk kedalam, disini mulai dingin" Naruto merogoh kedalam saku dan mengambil kunci apartement, setelah pintu terbuka, terlihat ruang tamu yang lumayan berantakan dengan cup ramen instan yang berserakan di atas meja.

Naruto tinggal sendiri, itulah mengapa dia sangat jarang membersihkan rumahnya.

"g-gomenne Hinata-chan, rumahku berantakan, hehehe…" ia berkata seraya menggaruk belakan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"ayo masuk, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan baju kering dan handuk untukmu, kau masuk saja duluan ke kamar mandi" Hinata mengangguk, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu depan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto kembali membawa handuk dan kaos serta celana training bersih. Ia memberikannya kepada Hinata yang sedang menunggu di kamar mandi.

"Hinata-chan, ini baju bersihnya, hanya ada ini saja, gomenne..." ujar Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangan berisi baju bersih kecelah pintu yang sedikit dibuka oleh Hinata.

"a-arigatou..." balasan lirih Hinata terdengar telinga Naruto yang masih memalingkan wajah dari pintu, takut terlihat sesuatu yang tak boleh dilihat.

Ketika dalam perjalanan menuju kamar, entah kenapa pusing yang tadi hilang kembali lagi dengan lebih menyakitkan, menyebabkan jalan Naruto yang tehuyung huyung menuju kasur single bed yang ada dikamarnya.

/

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Hinata memakai kaos dan celana yang tadi dibawakan naruto, terlihat sangat lucu mengingat bahwa tubuh mungil Hinata mengenakan celana training besar Naruto.

"bau Naruto-kun…" gumam hinata saat mencium aroma citrus yang meruak dari kaos yang dipakainya. Hinata pun berjalan menuju kamar naruto, hanya untuk memberi tahu bahwa dia sudah selesai mengunakan kamar mandi.

"na-Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun?" bingung karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari naruto, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar. Terlihat disana bahwa naruto terduduk di lantai dengan kepala berada di kasur sedang bernafas dengan cepat beda dari biasanya.

"na-Naruto-kun! kenapa kau ada di bawah sini? Dan, tubuhmu panas sekali!" Hinata terkejut ketika memegang dahi Naruto yang panasnya melebihi batas normal. Nafas naruto yang menderu deru membuat Hinata tambah khawatir akan keadaan Naruto.

"ayo kita ke klinik sekarang juga!"

"t-tidak usah, aku hanya... butuh tidur kok, hehehe…" dengan wajah yang mulai memucat, Naruto masih berusah tertawa dan memperlihatkan seolah dia tidak apa apa.

"k-kau selalu saja keras kepala n-Naruto-kun" Hinata membantu Naruto pindah ke atas kasur lalu mengganti pakaian Naruto yang masih basah terkena hujan tadi, ia hanya melepaskan kaos yang melekat di tubuh Naruto, lalu mengambil kaos bersih dan handuk kecil serta baskom berisi air.

"Hinata-chan… gomenne, kau.. jadi repot repot mengurusku…" ucap Naruto dengan mata sayunya.

"tak apa apa, lagipula tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini" Naruto pun tersenyum merasakan kebaikan Hinata yang tersalurkan saat ia meletakan handuk kecil yang sudah di beri air.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto pun terlelap dalam alam mimpi. Masih dengan nafas yang menderu, ia tertidur mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepala.

Melihat Naruto yang tertidur, Hinata pun hendak pergi menuju dapur dan berencana membuatkan bubur untuk Naruto nanti. Belum lama dia berdiri, tangannya di tahan oleh tangan lemas Naruto. Terkejut karena merasa ditahan, hinata pun berbalik dan melihat Naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan berusaha untuk duduk.

"a-ada apa Naruto-kun? kau sebaiknya istirahat" Hinata segera mendekatkan diri kepada Naruto.

"a-ano… kalau boleh minta tolong… bisakah kau membuatkan ramen untukku?" ucap Naruto dengan tampang memelas. Mukanya yang masih memerah, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang akan menangis jika tidak dibelikan permen.

"na-Naruto-kun, kau sedang sakit, jadi tidak baik bagimu untuk memakan yang seperti itu, bagaimana kubuatkan bubur? nanti setelah kau baikan aku akan membuatkan ramen untukmu…"

"huuh… yasudahlah Hinata-chan" Naruto mulai merajuk seperti anak kecil lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, ketika hinata hendak membenarkan posisi handuk yang terjatuh dari atas kepala Naruto, tanganya dicegah Naruto, seketika muka Hinata memerah hampir menyamai kepiting rebus.

"na-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan, kenapa mukamu merah? apa kau demam juga?"

"bukan apa apa!" terkejut karena perkataan Naruto, Hinata pun segera melesat pergi kearah dapur.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, seolah olah dia sehabis lomba lari. Setelah Hinata sudah bisa mengatur detak jantungnya, ia lalu memulai memasak bubur untuk naruto

'aneh, tadi kurasa muka Hinata memang merah, dan kenapa juga jantungku berdetak kencang seperti ini? apa karena demam?' Naruto yang berusaha untuk tidur kembali, mulai bertanya tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'mungkin karena kepalaku terantuk tiang tadi, makanya aku berhalusinasi dan melihat mukanya merah' memutuskan untuk mencoba terlelap dalam alam mimpi, Naruto melupakan keheranan yang menyerangnya tadi.

/

Tak lama Hinata kembali membawa semangkuk bubur hangat dan obat demam serta air putih, lalu ia melihat bahwa Naruto sudah tertidur pulas, walau nafasnya masih menderu deru seperti orang yang tengah lari marathon.

Diletakannya nampan berisi bubur dan air di atas meja belajar disamping tempat tidur. Ia lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur, memperhatikan orang yang selama ini ia suka berada di depan mata.

Ia pun mengganti handuk yang berada di atas dahi naruto. Ia mulai memperhatikan naruto yang tertidur lelap. Wajah tampan yang ditutupi oleh tiga garis kumis kucing masing masing di kedua pipinya.

Bulu mata yang terbilang lentik. Senyum yang sekarang sedang melemah dikarenakan sakit, dan iris mata blue safir yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata yang indah.

Hinata selama ini tak habis pikir, siapa yang menjaga naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kedua orang tuanya telah tiada, ia hidup sebatang kara.

Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya, ayahnya telah tiada dikarenakan penyakit mematikan yang di idapnya sejak Naruto masih berumur 10 tahun. Beliau wafat pada saat Naruto berumur 15 tahun, jadilah dia tinggal sendiri di apartement ini ketika menginjak usia 19 tahun.

"Naruto-kun... bangun sebentar ya, kau harus makan dan minum obat" dengan sedikit menggoyangkan bahu Naruto, Hinata memanggilnya dengan suara lembut nan menenangkan.

"ungh..." sedikit mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan matanya yang tadi terlelap terbuka kembali.

"ini, makanlah dulu bubur ini, baru minum obat" ujar Hinata sembari menyodorkan mangkokberisi bubur yang masih panas.

"ukh... kepalaku sakit," sedikit meringis sembari memegang dahinya, Naruto mencoba meredam rasa sakit dengan memejamkan matanya.

"daijoubu ka? Apa sakit sekali? Mau kusuapi?" pertanyaan berbumbu khawatir Hinata lontarkan sembari mengambil alih mengkok yang dipegang Naruto.

"daijoubu, hanya pening sedikit ketika bangun tadi" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan sedikit tersenyum, menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang menyerang.

Ketika berusaha mengambil mangkok bubur kembali, Hinata mengelak danmencuatkan wajah tak sukanya.

"biar aku yang menyuapi Naruto-kun jika kau masih merasa lemas..." entah kemana rasa gugup Hinata tadi.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata menyedok sesuap bubur lalu sedikit ditiup dengan bibir mungilnya. Sudah dirasa tidak terlalu panas, Hinata menyuapkan sendok berisi bubur itu kehadapan Naruto. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Naruto menerima suapan itu dan mengunyahnya secara perlahan.

"enak..." lirihan kecil lolos dari bibir Naruto, tak luput dari pendengaran Hinata. Mendengar pujian tak langsung itu, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum sembari terus menyuapi Naruto.

Mangkok yang sudah ludes isinya itu diletakkan kedalam tempat cuci piring setelah menyuruh Naruto meminum obatnya. Kembali dari dapur, Naruto sudah tertidur lelap ke alam mimpi dengan sapu tangan basah di dahinya dengan bentuk yang tidak sempurna. Hinata hanya terkikik geli sembari berjalan dan membenarkan letaknya.

.

.

.

'tanganku terasa berat…kenapa?' Naruto mulai membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah jam, sudah pukul 8 malam. Diliriknya apa yang membuat tangannya berat. Disitulah dia melihat Hinata tertidur di atas tangan kanannya.

Mencoba membenarkan posisi tidurnya, tak sengaja ia membangunkan Hinata yang masih terlelap.

"konbanwa Hinata-chan!" Hinata terkejut dan langsung melihat sekitar, ia tertidur hingga lupa kalau ia berada di rumah Naruto.

"na-Naruto-kun… apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Aku merasa lebih baik Hinata, arigatou nee Hinata-chan." senyum lembutnya pun mengembang, membuat muka Hinata memerah.

"ne… Hinata-chan, sejak tadi aku melihatmu, mukamu memerah terus… apa benar kau tak apa apa?" naruto yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Hinata merasa khawatir, takut kalau kalau Hinata terkena demam juga.

"d-daijoubu Naruto-kun… eto… aku hanya kepanasan saja" kilahan kecil keluar menutupi kegugupan yang muncul.

"ooh… aku hanya khawatir kalau kau demam juga..." Naruto tersadar, dan langsung melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 9 kurang 30.

"ne… Hinata-chan, apa kau ingin bermalam saja disini? ini sudah terlalu malam" tanpa Naruto sadari, kata katanya tadi sudah membuat wajah hinata lebih merah lagi.

"a-ano, na-Naruto-kun, se-sebaiknya aku pulang kerumah saja, ba-bahaya kalau nanti orang orang dirumah khawatir dengan ku…" ucap Hinata sambil memainkan dua jarinya, ia tak berani menatap mata Naruto, ia takut pingsan jika ia melihat permata safir milik Naruto.

 **BLUSH**

Seakan baru menyadari apa yang membuat Hinata gugup, muka Naruto langsung memerah. Dengan cepat ia terbangun dan berdiri menuju lemari kecil tempat ia menyimpoan jaketnya.

"i-ini pakailah, diluar pasti masih dingin." Naruto memberikan jaket yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari yang ia pakai pada Hinata, tak lupa ia berjalan menuju kunci rumah yang terletak di meja belajarnya.

"eto… Naruto-kun mau kemana? bukankah Naruto-kun harus istirahat?"

"mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendirian? Bisa bisa aku dihajar oleh nii-san mu yang galak itu." Naruto merinding kalau ia mengingat Neji yang sangat galak terhadap siapa saja yang berani melukai Hinata.

"ta-tapi Naruto-kun masih belum sembuh total..." yah, walau suhu tubuh Naruto sudah menurun, sakit kepala akibat tabrakan tiang tadi sore masih terasa oleh Naruto.

"tak apa apa, aku sudah sehat kok, lagipula tidak boleh seorang gadis pulang malam sendirian"

 **BLUSH**

Muka Hinata sudah bisa dipastikan memerah, lebih merah dari yang tadi.

"Ayo, sebelum hujannya turun kembali"

.

.

.

Merekapun sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga, tempat tinggal Hinata.

"a-ano Naruto-kun, arigatou sudah mau mengantarku sampai rumah… padahal kondisimu sedang tidak baik..."

"daijoubu… oh ya, jangan lupakan janjimu yang tadi ya!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, hingga siapa saja yang melihatnya akan mengira bahwa dia adalah lelaki yang paling bahagia

"j-janji apa?" Hinata bingung, ia tak merasa telah berjanji apapun kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun mendekati telinga hinata dan berbisik

'janjimu yang ingin membuatkanku ramen jika aku sudah sembuh'

Hinata yang sedang berada dalam keadaan sadar tidak sadar, mengangguk dan tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto berada tepat di samping pipinya.

Naruto yang jahilnya melebihi orang jahil mana pun, tiba tiba terlintas di benaknya untuk menjahili Hinata .

.

.

 **CUP**

.

.

"Arigatou" lalu dengan santainya ia meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam membeku, berusaha memahami apa yang barusan terjadi.

'Naruto-kun'

'mencium pipiku'

"kyaa…..!" seketika saat itu juga wajah Hinata yang seputih susu berubah menjadi warna merah bahkan lebih merah dari udang rebus mana pun.

.

.

.

'sial ada apa dengan jantungku, lama lama berdetak lebih kencang' gumam Naruto. Ia tidak tahu, bahwa ia telah membuat putri Hyuuga yang sangat di hormati hampir pingsan gara gara dia. Yah... bersiap siap saja ia kena amukan dari sang juara judo tingkat internasional.

 **END**


End file.
